1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a passenger seat air bag which is folded and stored into a storage portion formed in an instrument panel disposed in front of the passenger seat of a vehicle and, when an inflating gas is supplied therein, can be inflated to project toward the back side of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a passenger seat air bag structured such that, within a bag main body inflatable when an inflating gas is supplied therein, there is arranged a tether to restrict the backward projection of a passenger side wall portion to be situated on the back end side of the bag main body in the inflation completion time (see, for example, JP-A-2008-254500). In this passenger seat air bag, the tether is extended backward from the back edge side of a gas supply opening the peripheral edge of which is to be mounted on the storage portion side of the air bag main body and the back end side of the tether is connected to the passenger side wall portion to thereby restrict the separation distance of the passenger side wall portion from the gas supply opening at the inflation completion time of the bag main body and thus restrict the shape of the air bag main body in the inflation completion time.
However, in the conventional passenger seat air bag, although the separation distance of the vicinity of the center of the passenger side wall portion from the gas supply opening in the inflation completion time of the bag main body can be restricted, in the early inflation stage of the bag main body, the lateral two sides of the tether-connected portion of the passenger side wall portion cannot be prevented from projecting greatly toward the back side of the vehicle, which raises room for improvement in restricting the great projection of the bag main body toward the back side of the vehicle in the early inflation stage.